


Jeg elsker deg.

by NoAce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Summary is horrible i'm sorry, Work title might change, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAce/pseuds/NoAce
Summary: After a long mission, Ace and Thermite cuddle up on the sofa and share some kisses.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Jeg elsker deg.

**Author's Note:**

> **This isn't anything important so feel free to skip this and enjoy the fic!**
> 
> Hello! So this is my second account ( My main is NoUniqueName ) and I just wanted to say that there might be some edits in the future since I finished this fic later at night. Other than that, enjoy the fic and credits too EllieWan for Jordan's nickname ( Sweetie pie )!

It was an early morning, 3:38 am to be exact. Thermite had just returned from a week-long mission, and Ace was currently headed towards his dorm. 

Thermite and Ace had been dating for a few months now, and they knew what the other one needed after a longer mission. Ace was the one who would want to go out for drinks, get drunk and talk about anything and everything, and maybe some cuddles before going to bed.

Thermite would usually want to cuddle up in bed or on the sofa after a long mission, usually not being in the mood to talk.

Håvard ( Ace ) arrived by the dorm and softly knocked on the door before opening it. He walked in and took off his shoes before continuing to walk towards the living room. He walked into the living room to see Jordan ( Thermite ) sitting on the couch and scrolling thru an app on his phone, and he couldn't help but smile softly.  
" Hey sweetie pie. " Håvard said, walking towards the sofa. 

Jordan smiled a bit at the nickname. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved the stupid nickname Håvard had given him.

Håvard sat himself down beside Jordan and put an arm around his shoulder, leaning closer to Jordan to give him feather-light kisses on his cheek. Jordan chuckled lightly as the kisses tickled his cheek, but he pushed Håvard away to put his phone on the coffee table before meeting Håvard's lips with his own.

They kissed each other lovingly, not trying to hurry anything, just appreciating each other's presents after a week without one another.

Håvard carefully pushes Jordan down on the sofa, putting his hands on his hips as he started kissing Jordan's neck. Jordan put his arms around Håvard's neck, smiling weakly.

Håvar continues kissing Jordan's neck before placing a last kiss on his lips.

After the final kiss, Jordan moved closer to the cushions to make space for Håvard to lie down beside him. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the silence being something that's comforting rather than awkward before Håvard speaks. 

" Should we move to the bed? " Håvard asks, his voice soft and almost a whisper. " I would rather not have any neck pains tomorrow. " he added with a breathy laugh.

Jordan hummed in agreement, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he watches Håvard stand up to stretch. He takes a few seconds to gather enough energy to sit up before standing up besides Håvard, stretching a bit as well. 

Håvard takes Jordan's hand and practically drags him to Jordan's bedroom. They both take their clothes off, leaving only the boxers on before laying down in bed, pulling the covers over them, and cuddling up to each other.

They end up with Håvard having his arm's around Jordan's waist, Håvard once again kissing Jordan's neck lightly, sometimes leaving a kiss behind his ear. 

" Thank you Håvard, for everything. " Jordan said softly, and he could feel Håvard smiling against his neck.

" You don't have to thank me for anything, " Håvard said, before continuing. " It's what boyfriends do. " And Jordan felt his heart melt, how could he be so lucky and get such a perfect boyfriend?

" I love you so much. " Jordan said before awkwardly turning around to face Håvard, this time being the one to kiss his cheek. " So so much. " 

They rested their foreheads against each other, and Jordan felt exhaustion finally catching up, but before dozing off, he heard Håvard say,

" Jeg elsker deg også, og du er den mest fantastiske personen jeg kjenner. " 

And even tho he might not know exactly what he said, he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of what Håvard said: I love you and you are the most amazing person I know.
> 
> Note that I don't know Norwegian that well, so if there are any errors in the translation, feel free to tell me!


End file.
